Goki/Ingame
This page is a subpage of Goki's article. It features various content on Goki's ingame appearances and abilities. Unlike Zenki, Goki only appears in two games, but in these two games, he makes an awesome impact as probably the most badass character in the series, beating various members of the Shitennou either on his own or holding them off for a prolonged period of time to enable Chiaki to perform important actions. And he does all of this while being in his weakest form! While Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) features Goki as a cutscene only character, Tenchi Meidou features him both as a playable main character and an opponent in multiplayer mode! Also feel free to visit the games article to for more information on the individual games! Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear)= Goki's introduction Goki first appears when Zenki has died and is now sealed in some kind of crystal ball. In the manga Goki actively helps Chiaki by jumping in and saving both her and Zenki. After that, Goki goes and revives Zenki, using his healing powers. Yet, in the game things go differently. As Zenki has died in his battle against Kimon and Chiaki is very worried. When she's all one, a figure appears. At first Chiaki thinks that the figure is an enemy, but then the figure turns out to be Goki who came to help his new master. The are then attacked by Hiki's second form, which forces Goki to protect Chiaki from Hiki all on his own. Despite the fact that Hiki second form can't be seen ingame, it becomes very obvious when one has seen Goki's introduction in the manga. In the manga, Hiki is so powerful that he breaks Goki's heavenly shield with something akin to a charged shot from his buster gun. This makes Hiki too tough for Goki in his level 1 form, but if as mentioned earlier, there's no Great Demon God Zenki, Goki has to protect Chiaki with all he's got. This leads to Goki, being the selfless hero he is, obviously giving all his strength to protect Chiaki and Zenki's remains. While protecting Chiaki, Goki tells her to gather that he needs the five cosmic elements of Aether, Earth, Water, Fire and Wind to fix Zenki's broken body. While Goki prevents Hiki from following Chiaki, he also immediately starts the preparations to revive Zenki, using a method called the "Strategy of Resurrection". This forces Goki to stay at Zenki's side while Chiaki has to search for the elements on her own. While Chiaki runs off in an attempt to gather the aforementioned elements, Goki stays in place and is unable to do anything else than preparing Zenki's revival and stopping Hiki from advancing, yet he will still encourage Chiaki and cheer at her whenever she walks by. As soon as Chiaki has found the elements and brought them to Goki, Chiaki and Goki go ahead and a cutscene will start, showing them using the elements to revive Zenki. Zenki's revival will be successful and just like in the manga, Great Demon God Zenki defeats Hiki. While it can only be seen onscreen as a single image of Great Demon God Zenki's face flashing in a blinding light, the following conversation between Goki and Zenki (who has oddly returned to his Demon God form) confirms that it was indeed Hiki, who attacked them. While Goki, Zenki and Chiaki are relieved that everthing is alright, the game will continue as normal. Once the player returns to the overworld map, they will be able to play as Chibi Zenki again. Goki's other appearances As mentioned in the infobox, Goki is a cutscene only character in this game. Throughout the game he helps Chiaki by reviving Zenki and aids Zenki and Chiaki in the cutscene after the final battle against the transformed Inugami Roh. He also appears in the ending screen, which shows level 1 Goki and Demon God Zenki just standing there together while the fog lightens up after they have successfully defeated Roh together. Oddly the player can never play as Goki, which is probably because he would be too powerful if he would be a playable character as he singlehandy reflects Inugami Roh's pentagram surfboard attack by using his Heavenly Shield in another cutscene when the latter threatens to harm Chiaki. Trivia * Hiki's buster gun is very similar to the one from the unrelated Mega Man/Rockman series. The similarities go even further when he uses a "charge shot" in the manga and ingame. * For some strange reason level 1 Goki has green shoulder pads in the Kishin Douji Zenki Game Gear game. This coloration can also be seen on the cover image of Volume 7 of the manga. But the cover from Volume 4, the SNES game Tenchi Meidou and the anime depict level 1 Goki with violet shoulder pads instead. Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 7.png|Goki with green shoulder pads (Volume 7) Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 4.png|Goki with violet shoulder pads (Volume 4) |-|Tenchi Meidou= In the third SNES game, Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou, Goki is a major character. He first appears in the Inugami ark stages, where he joins Chiaki's party. From then on, Goki is a player controlled character who can both move around in the overworld (board game mode) and fight monsters and other enemies in battle mode. More about Goki's introduction in Tenchi Meidou can be read in the [[Bracelet of Protection|Tenchi Meidou section of the Bracelet of Protection's '''Ingame (other games)'-tabber.]]'' Like Zenki, Goki encounters some oddities in this game. For example, even after Zenki and Chiaki meet Goki, neither Zenki nor Goki ever reach any of their later forms. Also Goki is only seen as Goki's first stage, he never appears as Akira. While Goki's mugshot and battle mode sprites depict him with his regular colors, his board game mode sprites show Goki with violet hair. Instead of walking normally, Goki walks like as if he'd be mimicking Michael Jackson's famous moonwalk, without actually walking backwards. This seems to be some kind of joke on the game developers side as other characters have their own destinctive tics. Also the Goki seen ingame is always level 1 Goki. Still Images Goki board mode sprite 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki as he appears in Tenchi Meidou's board game mode Goki mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki's mugshot from the game's board game mode Goki's Ice Kick Goki three ice Vasara Tenchi Meidou.png|When Goki has drawn three cards of the ice element,... Goki three ice 2 Vasara Tenchi Meidou.png|...he can summon all kinds of elements... Goki three ice 3 Vasara Tenchi Meidou.png|...and attack his opponent with a fierce ice kick! Goki three ice 4 Vasara Tenchi Meidou.png|Sadly this doesn't work on all opponents. Vasara is probably resistant against ice attacks as he takes very little damage from Goki's ice kick. Goki's Ice Dragon Goki four ice Vasara Tenchi Meidou.png|When Goki has drawn four cards of the ice element,... Goki four ice 2 Vasara Tenchi Meidou.png|...he can use his Immovable Dragon Staff and... Goki four ice 3 Vasara Tenchi Meidou.png|...summon a gigantic ice dragon to attack his enemy! Goki four ice 4 Vasara Tenchi Meidou.png|'Obviously this matchup against Vasara was only for testing and showing off Goki's ingame moves!' To actually defeat Vasara, the player has to max out Goki's attack points and use the Om card as Vasara can oneshot Goki with his one card physical attack. Goki's card roulette Goki's card roulette is as follows: Goki's Attack and Defensive Card Ranking Goki can use the following elemental attack cards: (from the strongest to the weakest) * Rank 1 (Goki's strongest attack card) ** ** Appearing only once, the ice elemental attack is Goki's strongest elemental attack in this game. * Rank 2 ** ** The light card appears thrice in Goki's roulette. It is also very powerful and seems to related to its early introduction in the manga, where the Ultimate Protection Light (Goki's equivalent to Zenki's 'Rudra) is the first move used by the newly reawakened Goki, while Akira is transforming! *** Just like in the manga, Akira/Goki and his friends stay unharmed, while the Ultimate Protection Light only hits his enemies. *** Ironically unlike in the manga where Goki's Ultimate Protection Light is superior to Zenki's Rudra, things are inverted ingame, where the Ultimate Protection Light deals about 120 points of damage while Rudra deals about 320 points of damage **** This was tested in a Goki VS Goki and Zenki VS Goki matchup * Rank 3 ** ** This card appears twice in his roulette. It is his second weakest card, but it bears a special animation of Goki tearing a fissure into the ground with a powerful kick, which deals a huge anmount of damage to his foes. * Rank 4 (Goki's weakest attack card) ** ** Goki's weakest attacks are his physical attacks, which appear four times in the roulette. Average damage chart The different stages correspond to the anmount of the same elemental cards used in one turn. Beneath the different stages are the values of damage Goki deals to another Goki. These values do vary greatly against other characters, making it very likely that the characters also have some kind of attack and defense values (besides their elemental resistances) which can't be seen. Goki can use the following defensive moves: (from the strongest to the weakest) * Rank 1 (Goki's strongest defense cards) ** ** The Om card, the spell card and the seal card actually have an equal rank. They all only appear once in Goki's defensive roulette, making them his strongest defensive cards. * Rank 2 ** ** The absorb card appears twice in his roulette, making its strength medium in realation to his other defensive moves. * Rank 3 (Goki's weakest defense card) ** ** The shield card. It appears thrice and is Goki's weakest defensive move. *** This propably relates to the fact that Goki from the manga/anime learns this move by gaining his first element "Aether", explaining why Goki's shield move is his weakest defensive move ingame. Shield damage reduction This table shows how much Goki's shield reduces the anmount of damage dealt to him. The values in this table are percentages and not static damage values. These percentages were noted down in a Goki VS Goki match and tested with the four card ice attack. They are the same regardless of the matchup. Level 1 Goki with Level 3 Goki's moves? While Goki in this game looks like his level 1 form, his attacks are more remniscent of his level 3 form, as he can use earth and ice elemental attacks. This relates to his level 2 form's "Earth" and his level 3 form's "Water" element from the manga. This case is also similar to Zenki's case. While Zenki is always able to use his Diamond Axe, even before he's actually supposed to have a Diamond Axe storywise, Goki is using moves he's not supposed to be able to use yet, either, yet he can use them, too. It is very likely that Goki as he appears ingame very similar to his anime counterpart. While Goki from the manga changes his forms as he aquires his elements, his anime counterpart can be seen using his level 2 abilties in his level 1 form. Goki from the game also stays in his level 1 form, but unlike his anime counterpart, he's able to use manga Goki's elements to their full extend without ever acquiring their forms. It is still unknown if Goki also appears in the game's cutscenes. More about Goki's attacks, aggressiveness and card use in this game will be added soon. There will also be more screenshots of him defending, getting hit, etc. |-|Ingame Oddities= Oddly enough, the games only feature Goki's level 1 stage. Not only are his later forms completely absent, he also never appears as Akira, just being straight introduced as Goki in both games that feature him. The same goes for Zenki, who strangely only appears in his Chibi form and his Demon God form, but never shows up in his later forms. On a more or less unrelated note: While Zenki's Great Demon God form does appear in a few cutscenes from Kishin Douji Zenki for the Game Gear, it only appears as one, single image and is cutscene only. It's up to the reader whether this actually counts or not as this form of Zenki isn't playable. Let's compare this to the Manga/Anime This doesn't make any sense if we think of the games' Goki as Goki from the anime, who always reverts back to being Akira after a fight, but it makes sense if it's Goki from the manga, who stays Goki after transforming. The manga even has this leading to a scene where Shinsenbou gets worried that Akira might be lost forever, as he has now reawakened as Goki. Goki then reassures him that he still fondly remembers his former life as Akira, which lightens up Shinsenbou's mood and causes him to cry manly tears of joy. It's not only that, but Goki actually does revert back to Akira in the later volumes of the manga, whenever he uses up to much power while protecting his friends. This leaves some questions to be answered The fact that Goki's later forms are absent in the games also leads to odd occurences like level 1 Goki being able to perform level 3 Goki's moves in Tenchi Meidou and Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear)'s level 1 Goki being as powerful as the manga's level 2 Goki. Not only that, but Akira is missing as well, so Goki is always Goki, even in situations when he should be Akira. Tenchi Meidou Tenchi Meidou has Chiaki visiting Goki on Mount Oomine without being stopped by the Shugenja and being heartly welcomed by Goki instead of meeting the timid Akira, Shinsenbou and the others. This completely ignores the fact that women are forbidden on Mount Oomine and makes Goki's reaction rather odd in that concern, but otherwise his reaction makes sense as, being Goki, he knows that Chiaki is his new master and that she needs his help when she shows him Zenki's soul. Also instead of Chiaki collecting the five cosmic elements, the game has Goki collecting the elements, which again is rather odd as this would force Goki to leave Chiaki and Zenki alone in his house, implying that there are still Shugenja, which would protect them, as enemies can't visit the tile with Akira's house and Goki's grave on it, so as long as Goki doesn't get himself killed while collecting the elements, Chiaki is always safe. But there's still the fact that Goki is the leader of the Shugenja, so he could probably tell the Shugenja to make and exception and let Chiaki pass despite Ozunu's ban on women. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Kishin Douji Zenki for the Game Gear has Goki make even stranger entrace. While he appears to help Chiaki and Zenki just like in the manga, he doesn't appear as Akira, but as Goki stepping out from the shadows, visibly jumpscaring Chiaki before properly introducing himself. After various cutscenes showing Goki in his level 1 form just like in the manga, the game follows up with Goki aiding Zenki in his level 1 form later ingame, when he actually should be in his level 2 form. As Shinsenbou is missing from the game, Chimaru can never kill him, thus Goki never reaches his next stage. Strangely, the game's level 1 Goki can still use level 2 Goki's moves in the cutscenes. This not only makes him way more badass than in the manga, but also gives the impression that Goki could singlehandedly take down the whole Shitennou, including the transformed Inugami Roh, Kokutei and their minions. Instead of instantly ending the game, which would be pretty boring from both the developer's and the gamer's standpoint, Goki politely chooses to stay back. He lets Zenki outlive his pride of being "the strongest Kishin" and only helps whenever Zenki and Chiaki screw up or otherwise really need him. Goki breaks the fourth wall Interestingly, this also implies that Game Gear Goki knows that he's a character in a video game, which is proved by the fact that he doesn't face Chiaki or the other characters ingame, but faces the player when talking. It's further proved by a few bits in his dialogue, whenever Zenki uses Rudra and Ozunu berates Chiaki on her failure as Goki doesn't just cheer up Chiaki, he also cheers up the player, telling them that it's not their fault. This stands in a stark constract to the life lost screen from the English version of Battle Raiden, which whenever Zenki failed, had Chiaki calling him worthless, completely disregarding if he failed by sheer bad luck or on his own account. The original, Japanese version of Battle Raiden instead had Chiaki blaming herself for Zenki's death, whenever the player ran out of health. It had Chiaki saying, that Zenki had gone to the other side (aka "died"), because he couldn't rely on her. Category:Goki's Subpages Category:Ingame Subpages